a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server wherein an interior of which is connected with five expansion boards, and more particularly to a server, a casing of which is at a height of 1 U, and an interior of which is connected with five expansion boards.
b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that more and more functions of an industrial computer server are required, such as that a computer host should control a plurality of machine tools, and should transmit and process a lot of data signals. However, under a restriction of a height of 1 U (1.75 in.) to a server casing, interiors of the industrial computer servers sold on the market can be at most connected with three expansion boards on circuit motherboards, thereby being unable to meet the market needs.
Accordingly, how to develop a technique to connect five expansion boards in the server at 1 U height is an issue to be solved by the present inventor.